dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wolfgang
Wolfgang is the second unlockable character (320 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock him). Wolfgang does higher damage in melee combat and has more health. This gives him great advantages when fighting against Monsters or destroying Spider Dens. He also has a larger stomach at a max of 300 and a starting amount of 200, but his hunger will decrease faster or slower depending on how full it is. Wolfgang also loses his Sanity 10% more quickly than other characters when in the Dark or when near hostile Mobs such as Spiders.__TOC__ Special Power Mighty Form: This is Wolfgang's buffed form. It's a temporary physical upgrade that is activated when Wolfgangs hunger goes to 225 or above. When this form is achieved Wolfgang's Shirt will be ripped off, he'll gain numerous arm muscles, and will reobtain his original head design. His Health will go from the regular 200 to 300 (at 300 Hunger). He will receive a Damage bonus from 1.25x to 2.0x when completely full and he will also receives a slight but noticeable speed boost. Because of this Physical upgrade, Wolfgang's Hunger decreases 3 times faster in this Form (compared to any other character, except Wes). The magnitude of these bonuses will also decrease as Wolfgang's hunger is drained. Regular Form: This is Wolfgang's Starter Appearance. He Starts with 200 Health, and does his regular damage. Wolfgang's Hunger decreases 1.5x faster than other characters (except Wes). Wimpy Form: Wolfgang's Special Power debuff is a physical downgrade when at 100 hunger or less. His appearance will become a sad and more pathetic looking version of Wolfgang. His max health goes from 200 down to 150 at 0 hunger and his damage goes from 0.75x from the initial downgrade to 0.5x at near starvation. Wolfgang's movement speed slightly decreases in this state and his Hunger will decrease at the same rate as other characters (except Wes). These penalties will increase in value as Wolfgang becomes more hungry. Disadvantage Because he's a Nyctophobic, he suffers a greater Sanity Drain from Monsters and the dark, so care should be taken with sanity management. If the player has no sanity recovering items it is recommended that they sleep through the night to avoid Sanity drain, since it's harder to refill than Hunger. The penalty though is really small at only 10% more Sanity loss. A Tam o' Shanter will nullify sanity drain at night and when fighting monsters in mighty form he'll lose less Sanity than other characters, due to the fight's duration being shorter. Trivia *Wolfgang's voice is sounded by a tuba. *Despite his moustache, he cannot grow a Beard. * When examining Frog Legs, he states that they "Is delicacy in my country!", suggesting that his nationality could be French. * When examining a Hammer, he states that it "Needs Sickle!", suggesting that he may be (or has been) soviet or just communist. * When examining a Pitchfork, he states that it "Reminds me of childhood," suggesting that he may have been a farmer's son. * When examining a Butterfly, Wolfgang says: "What a pretty flutterby." This is a recurring joke, as Wilson says:"Butterfly, flutter by." and Willow says: "Flutter away butterfly!" * After Strange New Powers Update because of Wolfgang's Hunger drain multiplier mechanic timewise it takes him 207 normal Hunger points (exactly 2.5 in-game days) to get from 300 to 0 Hunger making him a little more Hunger resistant than fully upgraded WX-78. Mighty Wolfgang Form lasts only 3 minutes if not sustained. *Despite voicing his preference for cold temperatures, Wolfgang is just as vulnerable to the cold as other characters. *Wolfgang has a skull. *Wolfgang was previously unlocked after Wendy. *Wolfgang's previous perk, before the Strange New Powers update, was more health, hunger, and higher damage when hitting enemies, similar to his current Mighty Form. *Wolfgang's rather unusual quotes (see his quotes page) may be a reference to the phrase "brains over brawn," in that he has only the latter. *A Belt of Hunger will nullify Wolfgang's Hunger problems making it an excellent item for this character. *Mighty Wolfgang's scale is 1.25. That makes him the tallest of the playable characters while in this form. His Wimpy form on the other hand has a smaller scale thus making him the shortest of the PCs. *The size of items he's equipping changes with his forms. Smaller when wimpy and bigger when mighty. Gallery Wolfgang-Models.png|Wolfgang's different character models as they appear in-game. UakxUXI.jpg|Mighty Wolfgang's size compared to Wilson. Note the Football Helmet's and Walking Cane's size being bigger than usual. Wolfgang-NoNormal.png|Wolfgang going from Normal form to Wimpy form. Wolfgang-NoMighty.png|Wolfgang going from Mighty form to Normal form. Wolfgang-Normal.png|Wolfgang going from Wimpy form to Normal form. Wolfgang-Mighty.png|Wolfgang going from Normal form to Mighty form. Category:Characters Category:Apparel Category:Unlockable